Snape's Valentine
by BoyFlea
Summary: Ok. I am expanding this from it's initial fluffiness into something much darker. Hope it works. enjoy and r/r - as I will need guidance with this one!
1. The Valentines Card

DISCLAIMER: The following story is set during the book "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", by Joanne Rowling. The setting, characters and background plot are all properties of J.K. Rowling and as such I cannot claim that any of the following story is truly my own, except the plot, some of the beasties and Penny Riven. I do not intend to profit from this story and am writing it purely for recreational purposes. I thank yow.

Snape's Valentine

It was mid-February. The bright pink envelope on Snape's table had been the source of the pupils whispering as Snape arrived to teach Ginny Weasley and her class of Gryffindor and Slytherin pupils all about potions. Severus Snape walked into the class and duly noted the hushed silence of his group. He noticed the pink envelope and Ginny swore he say him wince.

"Ha. Ha." He added dryly, and filed the pink envelope to the bin. "Sorry to break anyone's hearts, but on with today's lesson." Potions seemed as bad as usual, thought Ginny, but Snape did not appear to take off so many Gryffindor points today.

The lesson finished and Ginny felt down. Her best friend Penny Riven had been withdrawn from Hogworts by her parents after the Yule Ball, Neville Longbottom was no longer speaking to her and Harry Potter, her 'secret' boyfriend, was so busy with his Triwizards Cup thing that Ginny found herself alone once more. Ginny had felt absent-minded all day and was halfway down the corridor leaving the dungeon when she realised that she forgotten to grab her bag! Dashing back, she passed Snape leaving in a hurry and retrieved her bag. On her way out, Ginny noticed the pink envelope had gone from the bin. Ginny felt happy for him and smiled.

Back in the common room, everyone else was getting valentines and getting all soppy. Ginny was hoping that Harry would send her one. One for him waited under his pillow, but still Harry seemed to busy to care that much about it and Ginny felt miserable. She watched Ron and Hermione chatting in a corner and Ginny hoped that Ron would send Hermione one – they would make a nice couple, she thought. "Oh blow this!" she muttered to herself, and decided to take a lunchtime stroll to get her away from all this fluffy romance business.

Outside, she spied Severus Snape and Sybil Trelawney sitting down and chatting in the bleak wintery gardens. The February air was warm with the first sunshine of spring and Ginny sat at a distance and felt happy for Snape. For some reason, Severus had not seemed so bad lately. Harry had disputed this whenever Ginny had brought it up, but Ginny was sure there was a softer side to him. Suddenly, Ginny noticed Severus sag and Sybil put his arm around him and muttered something in his ear. 

"Oh, poor Snape", she found herself whispering. And with that, Ginny decided to go see them. "Why not?", she thought. It was lunchtime and she had nothing else to do. Anyway, why should Harry have all of the great adventures? So striding up to Severus and Sybil, Ginny asked sympathetically "What's wrong Professor Snape?"

Sybil and Severus almost leapt out of their robes and looked around desperately and tried to look professional.

"Oh, it's you Miss Weasley. I am well and fine thankyou. Perhaps slightly shaken by Neville's inadvertent chemical threats to my well-being, but otherwise, I am just dandy. Now run along." Severus rallied.

"Look, don't get upset if someone sends you a Valentines Card Professor Snape-"

"I'm not upset Miss Weasley, I-"

"So why did you keep it then?" flourished Ginny, feeling a little heady at her boldness and now expected expulsion as a result!

Sybil stood up and took Ginny's hand. "Look, there are some things that Severus cannot discuss here-"

"Oh Sybil, what's the use! Ginny hangs around too much with that Harry – she's bound to have picked up his nosey streak too." Sneered Severus.

There was an awkward silence. Ginny felt really idiotic and muttered "Look, I'm really sorry Professor Snape, sir. You just looked a little worried by it in the lesson, so I thought I'd-"

"Spy on me eh? I'll punish you for this!" barked Severus and Ginny feared for her own safety. Luckily, Sybil stepped in.

"Oh Severus! Leave Ginny alone! You are a bloody fool sometimes – just let it go! The girl means no harm."

Severus looked a little shocked then relaxed. Ginny realised she was trembling. Severus realised this too and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Thankyou. It's been a while since anyone's – well, thankyou."

"You're welcome," trembled Ginny. "I'd better go." Snape nodded. Ginny turned and began to walk away. Her mind was chastising her for being so nosey, stupid and naïve; Snape was Snape and would never change!

After Ginny had left, Sybil took Severus' hand. "You can't hide your feelings everyday you know?" she smiled. "Ginny really does care for those about her too. She's also been through a lot lately, so you could have been nicer."

"Professor Snape being 'nice' to the pupils?" Severus paused and smiled. Sybil put her arm around his and began to lead them back to Hogworts for another busy afternoon.

"I do miss her though." said Snape sadly.

"Oh, I know you do." smiled Sybil. "It was nice of your daughter to send you the card though. Really sweet."

"Yes. The occasional letter is all we can use to talk to each other now – not even the owls are safe! Damn the Ministry."

"Oh, but Severus, it won't be long before you can finish your mission and get back to her again."

"I know. Come the glorious day, eh?" Severus smile disappeared and he stared into Sybil's eyes. "Let's hope Voldemort goes down for good this time." he prayed. Sybil hugged him and they walked back into Hogworts.

Two days later, Ginny received two valentines cards, one of which really upset Harry.

THE END - Happy Valentines Day and Big Hugs.


	2. It Always Rains...

It Always Rains…  
  
  
Severus stared at the letter.  
  
Albus took his hand as Severus collapsed shaking into his chair, the letter falling from his hand. Sybil Trelawney put his hand on Severus' shoulder.  
  
Ginny Weasley saw the three of them move solemnly through the corridors of Hogwarts, her eyes fixed upon Severus.  
  
"We should have gotten her out of this country years ago!" whimpered Severus, before Sybil hushed his pained words. Ginny winced, something twisting her insides with such terrible fear and anguish to see the feared Professor Snape in such obvious pain and looking so utterly vulnerable.  
  
That night, Ginny took out her second Valentines Card, the one not from Harry. Ginny had wondered if it had been from either Severus or Neville. Happy as she was having Harry's card, this card intrigued her more.  
  
  
  
In the persistent rain, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Sybil Trelawney emerged from the shiny black car, dressed in their finest, most formal, muggle clothes. Their long black coats worn as if they were robes.  
  
Ministry officials, friends and family consoled Severus as the funeral began. Sybil ensured that Severus was mildly sedated with several minor spells as the rain thundered down. Many attending remained dry thanks to unseen umbrellas, but Severus allowed the rain to soak him utterly, drowning his tears of pain in the heavy rain as the small coffin was laid to rest.  
  
  
  
Penny Riven shivered in the shadows. The rain falling over London was soaking her, and without her wand, she had no protection. Penny stomach grumbled and she was looking forward to seeing the Salvation Army kitchen later.  
  
She thought of her parents and of their disgust at how Hogworts had allowed Draco Malfoy to physically assault her and get away with it unpunished. They had withdrawn Penny immediately and she had been re-located to a muggle school until a place at Beauxbatons was confirmed.  
  
But Penny had yearned to see Draco again, and had set out to find him before they could cast her into the muggle world. But she had acted rashly and without the appropriate planning, Penny had soon lost what little she carried. Local charities had picked her up and Penny had been surviving ok these past few weeks on the street but was not getting any nearer to Hogwarts.  
  
From the shadows, two eyes watched her hungrily.  



	3. Helping Inquiries

Helping Enquiries.  
  
  
Ginny Weasley was falling asleep during Professor Binns History lesson when Hagrid discreetly entered to room. The class suddenly became slightly excited and as the Professors chatted, exchanged whispers.  
  
"Ginny Weasley?" sighed Professor Binns.  
  
Ginny sat bolt upright, aware that all eyes were suddenly upon her.  
  
"Yes sir?" she answered.  
  
"Please accompany Hagrid to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. Oh, and ensure you have covered chapters 4 and 5 by next week, as I'll be testing you all on the Slytherin Charter of 1066: The Arrow-Spell Charter."  
  
As the class groaned, Ginny tentatively joined Dumbledore, and they left the room. Hagrid looked at Ginny and smiled weakly. "Do not fret Ginny girl. Ye're not in trouble."   
  
Ginny relaxed. "So what is this all about?"  
  
"Something's come up. They feel you can help with it."  
  
"What is up?"  
  
"I haven't been told any details, Ginny. I'm just the massager. Come on with ye, I've got to be back fer my babies." Ginny and Hagrid wandered to Dumbledore's office in thoughtful silence.  
  
As Ginny entered the office, she knew something must be wrong with Penny, for her mother, Annabel Riven, was there. Mrs Riven looked like she had not slept for days.  
  
Dumbledore welcomed Ginny and Hagrid left her here alone.   
  
"Take a seat Ginny. Mr Boggs and Mr Streck have come to ask you a few questions." Ginny Weasley sat in her chair as Headmaster Dumbledore allowed two dark clad, official looking, Ministry ministers explained the situation.   
  
"Good morning, Miss Weasley. I hope the day finds you well. I am Mr Basil Boggs and I work for the Ministry. This here is Mr Kurt Streck."  
  
"Hello." said the sombre looking gentleman to his left.  
  
"Are you SMS?" asked Ginny. Her father worked for the Ministry and he had told them of a little-known section of the organisation dealing with rogue or missing wizards, called the Special Magician Services. It was the training ground of many a fine Auror and encompassed a wider spectrum of activities other than catching bad wizards; for one, it kept an eye on the Ministry's own activities, and as such, her father had warned her never to be over friendly with men like these.  
  
Mr. Streck smiled. "You indeed are a Weasley! Yes, we are indeed from SMS."  
  
Mr. Boggs looked a little affronted, but smiled as well. "That's right Ginny. We were wondering if you help us with our inquiries? There's a good girl."  
  
Mr. Streck leaned forward, joviality suddenly gone from his rough face. "Penny Riven, a good friend of yours we believe, has been missing now these past three weeks. During this time, have you, or anyone you know, heard from Miss Riven?"  
  
Shocked, Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Did she, at any time before she left tell you where she may be going." Ginny shook her head again.   
  
Mr. Boggs interjected, more sympathetically "Would you have any idea where she would go at all? Did either of you discuss places outside of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Only Hogsmeade, but everyone goes there anyway." Ginny noted Mrs. Riven looking more and more disheartened, so desperately thought of something to say. "Sorry. We didn't talk about places much. We both enjoyed it here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Did she have any enemies here?" insisted Boggs.  
  
"Was there anyone who might have wanted Miss Riven gone from Hogwarts at all?" pressured Streck.  
  
"No. Well, you know why she was withdrawn don't you?" snarled Ginny, looking at Mrs Riven.  
  
"We understand a certain incident resulted in Penny being struck. Her parents thought it best to pull her out of Hogwarts to avoid further suffering."  
  
"Yeah, well. That worked didn't it." sulked Ginny. Dumbledore gave her a curt look as Mrs. Riven began to sob.  
  
"I have no idea. Sorry. Truly I am." Pleaded Ginny.  
  
The two SMS officers stood up and thanked Ginny for her help.  
  
"May I help you look for her?" asked Ginny, standing too.  
  
"Well, going upon what you have told us," sneered Streck, "you really have no real advantage-"  
  
"However," butted in Boggs, "an extra pair of eyes is always welcome in a situation like this. A word please Mr. Dumbledore."  
  
The two officers negotiated a brief 'school holiday' for Ginny to aid with the search.  
  
Ginny went over and grasped Mrs Riven's shaking hand. "It'll be ok Mrs Riven. We'll find her."  
  
Mrs Riven stared back at Ginny. "We never meant to break you up - Penny loved you dearly. It's just that attack..."  
  
"Draco Malfoy - he's the one that did this" thought Ginny as Mrs Riven went on about her daughter.  
  
After a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore ushered Ginny outside and told her to get some things ready for a week helping the SMS. Dumbledore looked displeased with this, but it seemed he had no choice.  
  
  
Rushing with her bag of things, she had time to see Harry and Ron before she left. Knowing that they were in Potions, she snuck down to the door and would wait until the end of the lesson before barging in, knowing Snape's furious temper at the slightest of interruptions.  
  
As she looked through the door's small grille, she saw that Professor Moody was giving the lesson. His glowing eye spotted her and he motioned her to enter.  
  
"What is it girl?" he asked. Ginny whispered that she had a message for Harry and Ron, so he conceded and allowed her to see them briefly.  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing in here?" asked Ron. Ginny explained to them that she would be going away for a week to look for Penny.  
  
"Oh my, what can we do?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Just keep in touch." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Hey Ginny, take Hedwig with you. Please." Pleaded Harry. Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thankyou Miss Weasley, you may go now." Barked Professor Moody.  
  
"Ok bye then guys. Cheers Harry." waved Ginny  
  
Draco snorted derisively nearby. "One Weasley leaving - that's always a good sign!" At this, the Slytherin laughed.   
  
"I'll be back for you later." she spat back from the doorway.  
  
  
Within the hour, with Hedwig on her shoulder, she was on her way to London.  



	4. Close Encounters

Encounters  
  
The rain thundered down as spring persisted over the greyness of London. Ginny was feeling a little woozy from her Apparition into the SMS grounds, flanked by Boggs, Shreck and Mrs. Riven.  
  
The SMS buildings seemed old and somewhat arcane next to the overlooking office blocks, but Ginny supposed that the muggles of London would still not notice the odd goings on here.  
  
"You'll need to change into muggle clothes for the next week. We've a tailor here who will find you something nice to wear." said Mr Boggs to Ginny. Mr Shreck led the tearful Mrs Riven away. Boggs noticed Ginny's curiosity. "They're off to see Mr Riven. He's been roaming the streets again, looking into the conflux there."  
  
"Whats a conflux?" asked Ginny, noticing that the rain was not making them wet here.  
  
"Oh, its a pocket of rough magic. Sort of messes up any spells to find stuff." said Boggs.  
  
"Pockets of magic?"  
  
"Like the one that keeps our little offices hidden from scrunity. Come on."  
  
  
Ginny was a bit disappointed with her initial task. Apparently, as someone who knew Penny, she could use one of the row of crystal balls to help trace her. Initially, Ginny was amazed how she could hold onto the crystal ball and 'travel' around the streets of London like a ghost. After three hours though, she yawned and realised that it was quite tedious.  
  
Ginny watched the muggles working and talking and smiling and holding hands. She could not hear their voices unless she really concentrated on them. By far the most interesting thing she found was a large building with aisles and aisles of 'elec-tronic' goods. Things moved, made sounds, talked and dazzled Ginny.  
  
"Fascinating what the muggles have come up with, isn't it?" said a familiar and warm voice by her ear. It was her father. Spinning around, she hugged him and smiled.  
  
"Boggs told me you were up looking for Penny. Your mum would love to see you whilst you're here, so I've told her to lay on a big meal for when we get back. What do you say to that eh?"  
  
Ginny beamed "That'll be great! Oh, it's been horrible at Hogworts over Christmas."  
  
At home once more, Ginny and her parents chatted about everything, asking after Ron, Fred and George, although avoiding mentioning Harry and Hermione for some reason. Ginny was glad to be here regardless; things at school were getting a bit hectic.  
  
  
  
  
Penny smiled at the young man dishing up her bowl of rice and bread. The young Krisna volunteer had been the only friendly face wearing anything resembling a robe since she had left Hogworts. A friend on the street had advised her to try and get into some sort of hostel, for being young and female, she would have a good chance of help. Her first meeting with the social worker passing through there had gone great, but somehow Penny felt as if she had had enough and had come here to have a think; Draco was not really worth it, and now she just wanted to go home again she realised.  
  
As she sat down, a robed figure sat opposite her. Penny had learned not to look into the eyes of strangers too often in this brutal place, so kept her head down and started to eat. Her mind tried to think of other things, like tomorrow, this cafe did it's weekly special of pizza, which was a treat she looked forward to.  
  
"You seem lost child." whispered a voice from across her table.  
  
Penny kept on eating. The food here was basic, but the fresh vegetables and those spices really made it quite nice. The people never asked for money and the atmosphere was tranquil.  
  
"You will come with me child." hissed the voice again.  
  
Penny picked up her bowl and span around in her chair. "Okay", she thought, "another psycho trying to get into my knickers. Time to go join some friendly faces." A table behind her currently had one vacancy amoungst five solemn individuals. She joined them and nothing was said.  
  
"I will wait for you child" whispered a voice by her ear. She glanced fearfully at the others eating around her, but gained no sympathy. She eat slowly and shaking. Waiting until a nearby couple were about to leave, Penny stood up and turned around.   
  
No one unusal or suspicious seemed to be waiting there for her. To be on the safe side, she left closely behind the couple until once more she was hidden in the shadows as night fell on London.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Showtime

Showtime

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror. Yesterday afternoon, a nice young woman called Miss Grist had helped her choose some nice, fashionable muggle clothes. This morning, they had apparated by her bed. Ginny loved them and was delighted to find enough clothes to last all week. Happy, she composed a loving letter to Harry, explaining what was going on here. Ginny watched Hedwig fly away with her message before breakfasting.

Her father and elder brother Percy both accompanied Ginny into London on the train. Being amongst muggles like this helped Arthur Weasley and his family adapt better to working with them during their Ministry chores. Ginny sat and stared at the rows of sad, pallid faces that filled the carriages like corpses – this was creepier than Snape's dungeon, she thought.

As Ginny found her way to the scrying crystal balls, she immediately sensed a great tension in the offices. 

"What's going on?" she asked the young SMS officer at the crystal ball next to her, but was told to keep quiet.

Other SMS staff were running around and messages were being passed. Mr Boggs and Mr Streck were not in the office, so Ginny decided to continue scrying for Penny. As the images came through the crystal ball, she was immediately drawn into the SMS investigations happening around her.

Ginny could see the muggle security guards and armed soldiers surrounding a building. Ginny pushed her thoughts towards them and she began to listen in on their scenario…

"Street secure sir." Reported the green clad soldier.

"Reeves. Secure that camera crew – tell them about the bomb and get them the hell away." barked his superior. 

"Sir!" nodded another man, who Ginny saw peel of to the camera crew. Crowds of people were being ushered out of the area. Streets were being emptied. Children cried as their parents comforted them. Police officers had cordoned off the roads and Ginny realised that there were abandoned cars nearby.

She followed Reeves to the camera crew and caught most of the conversation. Apparently, an old wartime bomb had been uncovered by builders and the area has had to be evacuated. The SMS officer next to her suddenly gasped. Ginny looked at her neighbour's crystal ball and saw a robed figure retreating away from a stricken soldier somewhere inside a large warehouse.

As horrified as Ginny was, she immediately wanted to watch as well.

Inside the warehouse, a large, robed figure could be seen surveying the crates and barricades erected by the SMS soldiers around him. One of the soldiers lay bloody and charred in the middle of the floor. Ginny floated towards a group ofwhispering soldiers. 

"Repeat – fall back! We need assistance. We have Voldemort, but no containment! Fall back!" whispered one desperately into a small black box.

Ginny gasped. Beyond the soldiers she saw Voldemort throw his head back and laugh. Then Ginny felt her senses flood with a miasma of stars and screams.

Ginny was shaken awake by an SMS officer. He was a friendly type with a trimmed beard framing a warm smile. "You shouldn't be looking in to SMS ops luv. You're here to look for some girl right?" he smiled.

"Was that really Voldemort in there? What happened?" gabbled Ginny, rubbing her aching head.

"Look, concentrate on finding Penny. Some Death-Eaters are confluxing some areas of London, which is why you got knocked out. We've got to stop them because there seems to be something bigger brewing."

"And Penny?"

"Penny is probably not involved, but with such dangerous people about, let's try and find her before they do, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks." shivered Ginny. And wtth that, Ginny spent the rest of the day looking for her friend. Occasionally she encountered more clouds of interference and her heart ached, chilled at the thought of Penny being lost out there.


	6. Night Shift

Night Shift  
  
Ginny looked hard at the images coming through her crystal ball. For four days she had been scrying for Penny, but had had no luck. More and more of London seemed to becoming the maelstrom of magical interference, but still Ginny continued on, sometimes missing meals and not noticing that it was time to leave at the end of the day, when her father picked her up.  
  
All this time, she had been gliding amongst the muggles as they went about their business on the streets and in the offices of London. One or two of the faces she kept on seeing were becoming more and more familiar to her, but she was curious about what happened in London at night.  
  
Mr. Boggs checked in on her daily. Ginny's father had just arrived, so Ginny asked "Can I stay here tonight and keep on looking?"  
  
Mr Boggs and Arthur Weasley exchanged looks of surprise.  
  
"You should watch it, young Ginny. Those balls can be addictive!" smiled her father.  
  
"Still, she is a keen scryer and has been very helpful all week - another Weasley for the Ministry I fear." Joked Boggs.  
  
"Well, can I stay?" pleaded Ginny  
  
"Well, not tonight, as your mother's made a big dinner for us all when we get back. Perhaps tomorrow night, if we make sure you are properly fed and well looked after."  
  
And that was that. Ginny grumpily left and thought she had no chance of being here tomorrow, but to her surprise, her mother was really impressed with Ginny's determination and so it was that Ginny was allowed to work late the following night.  
  
  
It had gone eleven o'clock the following night when Ginny's back started to complain. A friendly late-night 'Far-Seer' called Isha kept her provided with a constant supply of warm mugs of tea and the occasional sandwich or biscuit.  
  
"Take a break, Ginny." smiled Isha.   
  
Isha was a trained Far-Seer and Ginny had seen her working before on the crystal balls. She looked to Ginny to be in her late thirties and was dressed in exotic robes and spoke with a slight Indian twang in her voice.  
  
"How long have you been doing this, Isha?" asked Ginny, sipping her tea.  
  
"Oh, many years now. I was like you and had lost someone dear to me. In fact, it was your father who suggested I should come here to a Mr. Greensway - no longer here alas - who took me on."  
  
Ginny had allowed the lack of sleep to make her ungracious and asked Isha outright "So, who were you looking for?" Ginny saw Isha's smile fade and added "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"It is okay Ginny. It's fine."  
  
"It's just that I really worry about Penny out there. Sorry" said Ginny timidly.  
  
After a pause, Isha said "It was my sister. She was never found."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Isha."  
  
"Thankyou. That's why I am here most nights. That's why I only see my two sons last thing at night and my husband weekends. But hundreds of children go missing, many in London, each year. Someone has to do something, right?" Isha flashed a cold smile.  
  
Ginny and Isha continued scrying in silence.  
  
  
It was four o'clock in the morning when Ginny found Penny.   
  
Ginny had been exploring some of the dark alleyways, safe in the knowledge that she could not be touched. The night sky was clear and the ground frosted. Many homeless people slept in doorways or huddled in shelters between the empty, heated offices of corporate London at night.  
  
Ginny spied a girl running from an unseen pursuer. Her heart pounded and Ginny closed in and realised with a yelp that it was Penny. Isha could be heard nearby calling SMS officers and agents to respond immediately.  
  
Penny was being chased by a long-robed man and he seemed to be gaining on Penny. Ginny began screaming to Penny, but Penny would not be able to hear her…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Snape's Prisoner

Snape's Prisoner  
  
Penny ran out onto the deserted high street and called for help as a black-clad fist closed on her mouth and dragged her into the shadows. Ginny recognised the robes as being like the Voldemort she had seen earlier that week.  
  
Isha had her hand on Ginny's shoulder and advised her not to watch.  
  
"Let me take over Ginny. This is too much for you!" she demanded  
  
"No! I have come this far! Where is the help?" snapped Ginny "Ooh Penny!"  
  
"They will be apparating nearby in seconds… trust me"  
  
And Isha was proved right. Several black clad SMS agents appeared around Voldemort and Penny.  
  
"Release the girl." barked one.  
  
Voldemort looked around and seemed momentarily at a loss. his face was hidden by his black hood but Ginny could make out his mad, glaring eyes.  
  
Without a word, Penny was held close to his body with his left hand whilst his free right hand generated a large, blinding flash.  
  
Ginny and Isha both reeled at the brightness, but Ginny was determined to look for her friend and soon re-focussed the image. Isha gasped at what was revealed; three of the SMS agents had been killed, leaving only charred and bloody corpses behind. The remaining four agents fell back into cover but Voldemort could not be seen.  
  
  
Ginny realised that one of them was Boggs. She crept closer to him and eavesdropped.   
  
"He's on the Hotel roof. We have muggles turning up all over the shop and we need a clean-up team. No-one said this was Voldemort! Where's Snape?"  
  
Ginny froze at this last message. "Why was Snape here?" She thought  
  
  
Snape saw Voldemort and Penny on the rooftop. Below in the street a muggle Police van had arrived and was moving on several onlookers.  
  
Voldemort had not seen Snape and was staring down on his created work of chaos, laughing to himself.  
  
Penny stared petrified from under Voldemort's grip at Snape, her eyes boring into Severus deeply.  
  
Snape knew he could not attack Voldemort for fear of exposing himself. He had worked hard to maintain his position amongst the Death-Eaters and could not risk it. However, Penny had to be saved somehow.  
  
Ginny spotted Snape and begged Isha for information, but Isha was too busy explaining matters to SMS officials arriving in the office.  
  
Voldemort pulled back his hood and revealed his face. Snape did not recognise him and guessed that this wizard was some sort of devotee of Voldemort yet not affiliated to any particular group: 'a nut-job' as Snape's mentor would have put it. This made matters better as Snape could attack him without the Death-Eaters getting involved, but he realised that mad wizards carried little for their hostages.  
  
And Snape would not lose another of his girl's to this madman.  
  
Launching himself from the shadows, Severus Snape strode towards the Voldemort impostor.  
  
"Let the little girl go" he demanded.  
  
Voldemort spun on the spot and held Penny out at arms length over the edge of the hotel. Penny screamed in terror. "As you wish" smiled the rogue wizard.  
  
Penny fell from Voldemort's hand and into a web spun by Snape moment's earlier; 'Always so bloody predictable these nut-jobs' muttered Snape as Penny landed messily but harmlessly.  
  
Voldemort threw a Cruciatus spell at Snape, who absorbed it with unnerving ease before blasting the impostor with a stone spell, which froze the crazed wizard rigid.  
  
Suddenly, four SMS agents apparated nearby. Boggs was one of them and ran over to the stricken Voldemort.  
  
"An impostor" gritted Snape as the Cruciatus spell began to take hold, wracking his body in agony.  
  
  
Ginny fluttered down to where Penny was being freed of her spidery binds.  
  
SMS agents had cordoned off the area and Snape had his frozen adversary in tow.  
  
"Snape!" yelled Boggs as Penny was cut free. Penny was covered head to toe in horrendous blisters and warts and fell into the arms of a nearby agent.  
  
Snape knew exactly what the spell was. "Insurance then? So maybe you are not so dumb after all." He sneered, kicking the solid form of the Voldemort floating behind him.  
  
Ginny suddenly lost visual contact, as did Isha and the pair comforted each other.  
  
  
Snape began chanting the undoing spell on the Voldemort: he needed to bargain with him to release the deathly spell on Penny when suddenly everyone in the street were apparated as one into a dark, low-lit and vast subterranean chamber.  
  
Everyone froze, Snape was dizzy from fighting off the Cruciatus spell but could make out three black-clad wizards approaching them.  
  
"That will be all Snape! Do not try to release Artemax or attempt to help Miss Riven."  
  
"Artemax?" asked Boggs. "You know who this Voldemort look-a-like is?"  
  
"We do."  
  
"He killed three of my men. Good men. He…" Boggs slumped to the floor, and the remaining three SMS men took up defensive positions.  
  
The three dark wizards remained but silhouettes as they approached. One by one, the SMS agents slumped into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
Severus knelt down and looked into the pained eyes of Penny. Either it was the pain in his body or the fact that his only daughter had just died because of Artemax, he did not know: Snape began to cry.  
  
As the three wizards towered over him he looked up. "Is this what we're fighting for? Really?"  
  
Severus got no response. "My little Anna. She was only six. She was all you left me with. Because I trusted her with you, I agreed to fight Voldemort for you. You let her die! You let one of Voldemort's closest get to her and kill her!"  
  
"Severus, we never intended to allow-"  
  
"My Anna is dead because of your petty bureaucracy and incompetance!"  
  
"Severus, we are bound-"  
  
"And now you will let Penny die so that you may have Artemax to examine and add to your collection of wizards?"  
  
The three shadowy wizards raised their hands and Snape collapsed, memories of this night of bloodshed, Penny's unnecessary death and his beloved Anna seeping forever from his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Penny's Valentine

Penny's Valentine  
  
Boggs sat Ginny down and explained that the culprit had broken free last minute and Voldemort had escaped. Penny had disappeared as well and a special team was investigating her whereabouts right now.  
  
Ginny's father took her back to Hogwarts the next day and Ginny was immediately inundated with questions from Ron, Harry and Hermione, but she was not in the mood to talk.  
  
  
Sybil Trelawney got up and dressed herself. She had removed the Valentine's card from Anna and had ensured that any references to Penny Riven were forgotten.  
  
Snape was too important to the Ministry to lose in a personal vendetta against Voldemort and Artemax. Sybil reassured herself with the knowledge that no harm seems to have been done and that Snape had returned from his little unauthorised vigilante spree intact.  
  
Severus watched her from his bed and smiled to himself. "If only the pupils knew what I'd seen last night, eh Sybil?" he drawled  
  
Sybil shook her head and gave Severus a dour look; "Come on dear. You should be miserable when you begin your lessons or the pupils will get suspicious."  
  
Severus leapt to his feet and grabbed Sybil passionately. "Ah, let them wait."  
  
Sybil elbowed Severus in the stomach and pushed him back on the bed. "No! Now come on." She snapped.  
  
This did indeed put Snape in a foul mood when he met his pupils at breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore had not slept all night and paced his room, waiting for the morning assembly to begin in the Great Hall. Snape seemed back to his old self again, and his rantings about a daughter seemed to have proved unfounded. Albus was not sure why, but he suspected that something was missing. He checked his wardrobe again and went through his paperwork a fourth time, but still the sensation would not leave him.  
  
  
Ginny looked at Snape as she ate breakfast. How could that man fail her so? Sybil seemed to really like him too, "Perhaps I should tell her what a bastard he is one day - that would be some real comfort", she thought. What had happened that night? Where was Penny?   
  
As she looked around the Great Hall, with all of the pupils eating, she noted Draco was staring at her. "Someone's missed me" she sighed. Harry was too busy staring at Cho Chang to notice Ginny's musings.   
  
As much as she loved Hogwarts, something inside her wanted to be amongst the muggles of London again, looking for her best friend Penny.  
  
  
The morning dragged at first, but Ginny decided to throw herself into her studies and was almost disappointed when lunch came. At lunch, wandering aimlessly, she was ambushed by a nervous Draco.  
  
"H-Hi Ginny. How was London?" he asked.  
  
"What are you after?" she snapped.  
  
"Nothing!" he replied. "I was interested in… Oh hell, did you find Penny?"  
  
Ginny glared at him. "Why you little bastard? Did you fancy smacking her again did you?"  
  
Draco paled "No! I was… Look…"  
  
Ginny turned to leave, but Draco grabbed her arm "Get off me!" she screamed.  
  
He let her go. "That second Valentines…" he called after her as she fled. Ginny froze and turned around. Draco caught her up.   
"I sent you that Valentines card." he admitted.  
  
"Why? What makes you think I find you even remotely attractive?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Oh, I get it! You knew Harry really does love me and wanted to ruin it did you?"  
  
"No!" he yelled. "It's really dumb, but I wanted to give it to Penny, really."  
  
Ginny's hand slapped Draco's face, stunning them both into silence.  
  
Eventually Ginny said quietly "I spent the last week looking for Penny. She's run away and may never come home again, and I bet you your dad's precious fortune that she ran away because you hurt her."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and whispered "Sorry. Look, if you ever see her again, tell her that I am sorry."  
  
Ginny nodded and left him to cry in the shadows of Hogwarts, alone and isolated.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
